Collection of Life
by LaynaPanda
Summary: There's a quote for every moment in life.
1. Natsu x Lucy

**It's a new one; it's a collection of it!**

**Lots of parings and but mostly lots of parings for Lucy.**

**I thought I wrote too many NaLu fic I think I should at least make one unrelated to NaLu. Hope you enjoy, even though NaLu will be in here but not so much, many other couples too.**

* * *

><p><span>First couple is always and will be: Natsu x Lucy.<span>

_Don't say you love me unless you mean it, because I might go do something crazy and believe it._

Lucy sighed as she watched her best friend and partner chat happily with his long lost childhood friend, Lisanna. It has been a week since she had come back from the 'dead' and everyone was practically all over her.

Lucy was fine with it; nothing to hold against it, it was just Natsu wasn't with her a lot.

He always says she's his most precious nakama, the one he loves the most and she believed it.

She doesn't doubt him, she loves him too but when he doesn't pay attention to her anymore, she thinks she's gone crazy on believing that idiot.

It hurts her he'll do something like that, it made her feel stupid on believing him. Trusting him, loving him was all a mistake.

Suddenly Natsu walked up to her grinning his stupid grin of his.

"_Luce," _he would say. "_I love you,"_

Lucy would reply, "_Don't say you love me unless you mean it, because I might go do something crazy and believe it."_ She saw everything, she saw what he did. He's saying that to suck up to her.

She saw him _purpose_ to Lisanna. She saw it all.

And with that, Lucy hoped off the stool and out of the guild leaving a dumbstruck Natsu standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>My first collection! I think it's crappy but oh well.<strong>

**Many quotes are in here and many parings Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Lucy, Loki x Lucy, Erza x Gellard, Levy x Gajeel, and others!**

**Review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Gray x Lucy

Second couple: Gray x Lucy.

_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._

Gray silently watched as Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other laughing and talking together.

They have recently become a couple and Gray was aching. Secretly he has been liking the stellar mage for a while now and too embarrassed to confess.

But when his nightmare became reality, Lucy was someone else's. And to his rival, Natsu Dragneel.

He watched as Lucy and Natsu kissed, hugged, laughed, held each other, it was all heartbreaking to him.

It wasn't his fault he gotten feelings for the blonde mage, he loves her for a reason and he'll treat her much better than that fire breathing idiot.

All Gray has to do is wait for that pink idiot to do something and end the relationship then Lucy would finally be his.

This was the hardest thing to do, watch someone you love, love somebody else.

It was _torture._

But for now, if she's happy, he's happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The second couple!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Loki x Lucy

Third couple: Loki x Lucy.

_Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness._

It always joys me when Lucy calls for me. It makes me feel happy and knowing that she's depending on me makes me feel like I can do something to protect my master this time.

But Lucy, she's not a master and I'm not her slave. I'm her _friend_ not shield. She loves me like a friend and she's the first I've ever met.

I'm thankful to her and I love her.

_Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness_. She opened my gate, and made me love her.

She gave me happiness, friends, love, care, a home.

She's the best, Lucy Heartfillia, the best celestial mage I've ever came in contact ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Third<strong>** couple! ****Next is Erza x Gellard! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Erza x Gellard

Erza x Gellard.

_You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

Gellard has almost kissed Erza and she can't fall asleep tonight. It was like a dream, but reality made it better than your dreams.

Erza touched her lips where he was only centimeters away until he pulled away saying he has a fiancé.

He was such a made liar but he was saying that to protect her and keep her from loving him.

But, the two love each other so much it was hard _not_ to think about the kiss.

They were in love, and the two can't fall asleep.

Gellard lied under the stars while Ultear and Merdy were asleep. He believed in Erza and thinks they'll become the number one guild once more.

He loved her, and he will always and forever think about her.

Erza lied in her futon while her other teammates were asleep after all the pain. Natsu's , Gray's, Lucy and Levy snoring, Wendy's cute mumbling, and Happy and Carla's purring.

Her most treasured teammates and guild members. She believed Gellard will get rid of the dark guilds, and also making the world a better place.

She loves him.

They love _each other_.

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality was finally better then any kind of dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Gray x Juvia!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Juvia x Gray

Gray x Juvia.

_If I know what love is, it is because of you._

Juvia was always the outcast. She always made it rain and it always made people hate her.

Her boyfriends dumped her, her friends shunned her, nobody just seems to like her and not think of her as a human.

Nobody in her life has she ever met was that one special person that even cared about their nakama.

Even when she was young all the kids would make fun of her and always say she was the cause of the gloomy rainy days.

It wasn't her fault, she never wanted it to rain but it just seems to happen this way.

But when she met Gray. . . Gray and Fairy Tail, they all changed her life.

'_Lucy's our nakama, I won't hand her over even if I die!'_ Is what he said. It killed her to think he liked Lucy but when he beaten her and brought her sunlight and clear skies, she was happy.

She saw something she never saw and she felt something she never felt. Clear skies, happiness, and lastly love.

Gray Fullbuster was the man she has been searching for; he was the man who Juvia always wanted.

Someone who cares about their nakama and loves them for who they are.

Juvia knew what love was, thanks to Gray Fullbuster.


	6. Natsu x Lucy Again

Lucy x Natsu (Again)

_Love is friendship set on fire._

One day, Natsu came up to him. Like any other day I greeted the salamander, the man who was my best friend.

He just grinned at me, greeting me also. He sat next to me at the bar, watching me read and for me it was an everyday thing.

Nothing out of the ordinary until, Natsu _kissed _me. In front of the whole guild, it was shocking and surprising.

I put my hands to my freshly kissed lips, as my flushed face faced him.

"_W-Why did you just kiss me?_" I asked. He grinned at him once more, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

He was also blushing but he had more confidence than me.

"_Lucy, you know what friendship is, right?"_ He asked.

"_Of course,_" I replied. It's what we have, the guild has, and everyone has.

"_Then what is love_?" He then asks. I blankly stared at him. _It's something I have for you_ is what I wanted to say but I said something else.

"_L__ove __is an __emotion __of strong __affection __towards one another."_ I said. Natsu grinned at me.

What he said change my perspective of him forever and what he said made Natsu and I an 'us'.

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_


	7. Gellard x Lucy

**Request from Emil C.**

* * *

><p><span>Lucy x Gellard<span>

_No matter who or what you are, once you are born into this world you have the right to live._

Lucy and Gellard sat close to the ocean waters. Lucy had a feeling she needed to have a talk with him, after everything that has happened between him and Erza, he's even participating in the tournament.

They were quiet and silence reached them.

"_I heard from Erza you've gotten your memories back."_

"_Yes. . ."_ He answered frowning and looking down at his hands. "_Do you remember everything little thing you did?"_

"_Yes, and I will accept the fact if you wouldn't want me here. I've done a bad thing, you can do whatever you want towards me and I won't resist."_ Lucy bit her lip looking at him.

He made Erza cry, he killed his nakama, he almost destroyed the world. She has ever right to hurt him, but she couldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of person.

"_I don't even think I should exist in this world after everything I've done."_ Lucy's eye widen after she heard that.

"_My sins will never wash away; I don't have a right to live._" Lucy stood up, her bangs covering her eyes.

"_That's not true!"_ Gellard looked up at her surprised.

"_You've done a bad thing in your life, everyone has! That doesn't mean you have to stop living!"_

"_I've hurt my nakama, I threatened to kill, and I'm a criminal. I have nothing good to live about."_

"_That doesn't mean you need to stop living! You have your nakama, family, and you even have someone you love! What about Erza? What will she do if she loses you also?" _Gellard's eyes got wide. Lucy got him there.

"_No matter who or what you are, once you are born into this world you have the right to live! You can't just give your life up for doing some bad things! Live for Erza! Live for yourself! That's how life goes! You can't give up!" _Lucy said as looked at him with an angry but soft expression.

"_We've all done something we're not proud of, but that doesn't mean you have to stop living."_ She said her voice going softer. "_You need to live._"

"_Thank you Lucy."_ Lucy looked at him surprised. He stood up, looking at her with soft caring eyes.

"_Thank you."_


	8. Lucy x Gray

**Request from: Emil C**

* * *

><p><span>Gray x Lucy<span>

_Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality._

Lucy was at the guild's library, going through all the dusty and old books they have stored in them.

Natsu was helping out earlier but he burned a book and so Lucy has kicked him out. She organized most of them and read most of them already.

Now she was starting on a new book that she freshly opened up.

While she was reading the door opened. Lucy didn't bother looking up.

"_Go away, Natsu._" She said not even realizing it wasn't him.

"_Comparing me with that idiot, Lucy what happened?"_ Lucy looked up to see Gray Fullbuster.

"_Oh! Gray! I'm sorry!"_ She apologized. He chuckled sitting next to her.

"_It's fine, what are you doing in this dusty old room?"_

"_Reading of course. Need something?"_ Lucy asked looking at him. He just simply smiled, shaking his head.

"_I came to tell you something."_ Lucy raised a brow looking at him.

He's build enough courage to finally confess to Lucy.

It's been about a year, but finally he built his confidence and courage up.

"_I like you,"_ He said before kissing her sweet glossy lips. Lucy was shocked at first but melted into the kiss. Gray was surprised also, she kissed him back.

His dream became reality; he's gotten the girl he loves.

The best magic of all, Courage could turn ones friendship into love.


	9. Gildarts x Team Natsu

**Also From Emil C. Enjoy. **

**This one is a bit longer than the rest.**

* * *

><p>Gildarts sat at the bar, drinking some beer and resting some after the long term mission he just came from.<p>

Everyone in the guild grew, they changed so much. Maybe it was him growing old and his vision getting blurry but eh, it's been so long since he's seen them.

They're all grown up now. He watched as that annoying pink haired Dragon slayer makes fun of a blonde mage, making her blush and shout at him.

He smiled; he's warming up to the guild much more. Maybe it was because of her? He'll never know.

Then all of a sudden, the pink haired boy so called Natsu walked up to Gildarts with the blonde mage, Lucy behind him.

_"Gildarts! Fight me!"_ He grinned shouting. Gildarts smiled. At least he'll never change. _"Natsu! You always go around fighting, it's not good."_

"_Luce, I'll show you my awesome moves! I'll beat Gildarts!"_

"_But he's the strongest one in Fairy Tail next to Master!"_

"_I'll be named Master after I beat Gildarts! Gildarts, fight me!" _Natsu smirked holding his flaming fist up.

_"Man Natsu, you never change do you?"_ Gildarts asked. Natsu scoffed. "_I'm gotten stronger!"_ Natsu declared. Gildarts smiled taking a sip at his drink.

_"Here I go!"_ Natsu dashed at him but as soon as he was about to touch him, Gildarts moved his arm which punched Natsu in the gut, smashing him at the ceiling.

Lucy gasped. "_TOO STRONG!"_ Natsu groaned as he fell down. _"That wasn't it!"_ Natsu shouted pointing at him.

_"Natsu, stop it."_ Natsu ignored her as he jumped towards him, punching and kicking at him but he dodge, closing his eyes.

Gildarts smacked Natsu away.

"_Natsu, you're always trying to pick a fight with me."_

"_If I beat you, I'll be strong!"_

"_You already are strong."_ Natsu looked at him with wide eyes.

_"You don't need to beat me to be called 'strong' you're already strong. Strong physically and mentally." _Natsu grinned at him.

"_I'm still going to beat you!" _Gildarts sighed.

~**X**~

A beat up Natsu sat next to Gildarts, holding an ice pack over his swollen face.

Lucy was helping Mirajane out while Erza ate some strawberry cake. Gray was chatting with the guild members as he walked around naked_._

_ "Gildarts, did you really mean that?"_

"_Mean what?"_

"_That I'm strong..?"_ Gildarts grinned at him of course. _"You know what my two goals goal was when I was your age?"_

"_What?"_

"_Becoming a strong mage but you know how I did that?"_

"_How did you Gildarts? Did you fight Ji-Chan?"_

"_No, I've got all my strength training and believing in my nakama. Have some fun, don't be so stuck up and think all about training and getting stronger. That Lucy girl, she seems like the one person you really enjoy."_ Natsu's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away_._

_ "L-Lucy? She's alright. . ."_

"_Oho? That sweet, you're developing a feeling for her."_

"_How did talking about becoming strong turn into this!"_ Gildarts laughed_. _

_"Anyways, all you need to do is love and treasure what you've got. Be thankful, Natsu."_ Natsu grinned nodding. _"What was your other goal?"_

"_My second goal-"_

"_Mira! Do I have to just put it over there?"_ Lucy asked holding boxes and some ice in her hands, covering her sight in front of her. _"Yes! Be careful, dear!"_

"_Hai!" _Lucy said as she walked around the bar and passed Natsu. _"Watch this,"_ Gildarts whispered extending his leg out, tripping Lucy.

The boxes and ice flew and it hit Erza and Gray who were talking to each other.

Lucy looked up, gasping. She turned her head glaring at Natsu.

"_Natsu!"_

"_It wasn't me!"_

"_You idiot! You tripped me!"_

"_I did not! It was Gildarts!"_

"_Natsu, you shouldn't blame others on what you did. . ._" Gildarts said drinking his beer.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he stared at the elder man in front of him.

_"Natsu! What am I going to do now? I'm going to kill you!" _Just then Erza and Gray came, covered in ice and cake. "_L-Lucy! This was my cake, wasn't it?"_

"_Lucy! This ice!"_

"_Blame Natsu! He tripped me!"_

"_No I did not!"_ Team Natsu started shouting at each other, arguing and fighting. Gildarts watched them fight with an amused look on his face.

They started throwing things and fighting. People were thrown across the room and a Fairy fight started.

Just with team Natsu and no other people involved. Erza threw Lucy and Natsu straight at Gildarts, who dodge.

Lucy and Natsu crashed together and toppling on one another. "_Gildarts! You started this! What was the point in all this?_" Natsu growled pointing at Gildarts. He chuckled grinning at him.

_"And my other goal is to make you youngsters crazy before I reach 40."_


	10. Levy x Gajeel

Levy x Gajeel.

_"It is funny about life: if you refuse to accept anything but the very best you will very often get it."_

"Bis, Bis."

"What is it Al, Al?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too!" Alzack and Bisca both hugged each other giggling. Finally after years of secretly dating and loving each other, they can finally do this in public and not get made fun of.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia whined hugging his arm. "What is it, Juvia?"

"Juvia is hungry!"

"Want to go out and eat?"

"Yes please!" Juvia smiled. Years of stalking and chasing after Gray, she finally managed to get him. And even so get pregnant with his child.

"Let's go Juvia." Gray grabbed her hand and the two left the guild.

"Gellard~ I want more cake!" Erza whined, fussing and yelling. Gellard sweat dropped and sighed.

"Alright dear. . ."

"With _extra_ strawberries this time!"

"I've got it!" Erza finally got Gellard to join fairy tail and they got married. Erza pregnant right now she was more violent and more fussy than usual.

"Freed!" Mirajane said as she blushed. Freed chuckled as he brushed a strain of her hair behind her ear. "I love you,"

"I love you too." Mira said hugging her boyfriend.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded as she put one hand on her hip and one pointing towards him. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Do what? This?" Natsu lunged forward licking Lucy's cheek. Lucy shrieked as she blushed red. "You're not some animal! Stop it!"

"Lucyy, I love you." Natsu grinned hugging her and giving her a light peck on the cheek. Lucy sighed as her cheeks were red and she hugged him back.

"I love you too." Gajeel grunted as he chewed on scraps of metal the guild had no use for. Watching everyone be lovey dovey made him sick.

"Tch, who needs love anyways? I don't need any stinking love."

"Gajeel?" He turned his head and saw the blue haired short mage. "What do you want, squirt?"

"I appreciate if you call me by my real name?"

"Levy, squirt, doesn't matter. What do you want?" Levy sighed as she crossed her arms. "I'm just a bit sick watching everyone be lovey dovey. . ."

"Join the club. Even those cats are in love." Gajeel said pointing towards Happy and Charla.

"Yeah. . . Wendy and Romeo even got each other. I'm so jealous..!" Levy sighed sitting down next to the dragon slayer. "Don't you want someone, Gajeel?"

"I don't need love. It's just bullshit and you'll end up breaking up anyways."

"Maybe not. But still, it's nice to have someone you love." Levy smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever." He continued to eat metal. "Gajeel, do you have anyone you love?"

"Yeah I do," He said chewing violently. "Then why don't you ask her to be yours?"

"Because, she has two other men chasing after her."

"Really? She must be popular."

"I don't know if you'll call it popular or not. . ." Gajeel said. Levy shrugged. "Well is she dating anyone?"

"No, she's single."

"Then ask her out!" Levy said. Gajeel snorted shaking his head. "I don't know if she loves me back." Levy sighed. "You have to take a chance and at least try. . ."

"No."

"Gajeel!"

"I said no."

"Then tell me who she is and I'll ask!"

"Oh hell no." Levy pouted glaring at him. "You're no fun." She said. "Coming from a girl who reads all day long. . ." Levy blushed a bit.

"Who do you like?" Gajeel stood up, annoyed by Levy. "Gajeel!"

"I like you!" He said before leaving. Levy blinked before she turned scarlet. "M-Me?" Levy muttered.

"Yeah. You. Now leave me the hell alone, shrimp. You're annoying as hell. . ."

". . . Gajeel!"

"What!"

"I like you too!"


	11. Loki x Aries

Loki x Aries.

_"Love is a dream that comes alive when we meet."_

Loki stood in front of the spirit he once loved. Aries. . . He stood up for her, protected her, loved her, and now..? He's standing in front of her, in battle.

Loki heard a faint gasp in the back, Lucy. _"T-That's not fair..! Loki won't be even able to fight..?"_ Aries and Loki looked at each other in surprise, both shocked on what's happening right now.

Lucy looked at her key and frowned. _"This isn't the way you two have finally met again..! Close-"_Loki grabbed Lucy's hand.

_"Lucy, don't look down on me. . ."_ Loki and Aries started to get into fight stance, lunging at each other with magic in their hands.

_"Oh? There really going to fight?"_ Angel said smiling. Loki punched Aries in the face and she stumbled back. Lucy gripped on her key until her knuckles turned white.

'_No. . . . This isn't just right. . .'_ Lucy's body trembled.

Angel got tired as she summoned another spirit to kill both of them. He shot right through the two and they were shocked.

Lucy's eyes got wide and Angel started laughing. "_What a perfect shot!"_ She laughed out loud. '_She attacked her own spirit...?'_ Thought Lucy.

"_Aries. . ."_ Loki said as he started to disappear along with her. "_Leo_. . ." She painfully smiled as she tried reaching out for him. "_I'm sorry, Lucy. . ." _Loki said as he faded away. '_My dream came true when I finally saw you again, but now..? All I see is you being abused my your owner again. . .'_

'_So you found yourself a great owner. . . I'm glad.'_

"_I'm sorry Aries. . ."_

"_I'm sorry too, Leo."_


	12. Erza x Gray

Erza x Gray.

_"All you need is love."_

A young Erza sat in the corner, all by herself and looking really glum. _"That girl's all one her own. . ."_ A young Cana said sighing.

_"If you're so worried about her, go talk to her."_ A half dressed young Gray said looking at her. _"I have but she just ignores me. . ."_ Cana sweat dropped.

Gray suddenly stood up, punching his hand with his other hand, smirking_. _

_"Heh, a little newbie who doesn't even come and say hi to me, the great Gray-Sama? Can't be having that."_

"_Since when are you all that..?_" Cana swat dropped again watching him go up to Erza. "_Hey you."_ Erza ignored him and Gray glared at her, getting angry.

Gray kicked the chair from below her and yelled, _"Are you listening to me armor girl?"_ Erza groaned as she fell to the floor, glaring at Gray.

_"..What was that for?"_ She yelled looking at him with one eye since her other eye had an eye patch over it.

"_This is a mages guild; you don't go around wearing armor."_

"_Tsk, why don't you take a look at yourself before telling others how to dress? This isn't a pervert's guild."_ Erza stood up dusting herself off and leaving.

The others started laughing and Gray's face turned red, getting really angry.

"_Why you-!"_

"_Don't worry about me. . ."_

~**X**~

"_Haha, Gray you got beat up by Erza again, didn't you?"_ One of the guild members laughed. Gray glared at him. _"Shut up!"_

"_Man, that Erza is strong isn't she going around beating up Gray and all. . ."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if I see him calling her 'Erza-Sama' one day."_ Gray growled. _"I can't accept a brat like her as my nakama!" _Gray ran out looking for Erza.

He ran towards the stream where the mini hill was. He saw Erza sitting there were her knees pulled up to her chest.

"_There you are Erza." _He started running down_. "Today I'm going to beat you..!"_ He shouted and Erza turned towards him with tears in her eye.

Gray stopped dead in his tracks looking at her, stunned. Was she . . . crying? _"Oh it's you, you never learn do you?"_ She said standing up and whipping her tears away.

_"Fine then, come at me." _Gray just stared at her, stunned.

"_What's wrong? Surrounding?"_

"_Ah, no. . ." _Erza looked down on the ground. "_H-hey why are you always alone..?"_

"_I prefer being alone. Being with other people just make me feel uneasy. . ."_

"_Then why are you here, crying alone?"_ Gray asked a bit angry. Erza looked at him, surprised.

"_You. . . You're always alone. You're in a guild now; you have your nakama's around you..! You don't need to be alone!" _Erza looked down at the ground again, looking lonely and sad again.

"_You have your friends, don't be by yourself. We cry together, laugh together, play together, and fight together. You don't have to be alone, all you need is love."_


	13. Mirajane x Freed

Mirajane x Freed.

_When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind._

Mirajane flew to Freed who was on the ground all beat up. She sat on him as she glared, preparing to punch his face out. She threw a punch but before she could, her dead sister called her name.

She stopped midway and Freed stared at her, eyes wide. She looked at him with a sad frown, her demon soul fading away. "_Huh..?"_

"_This fight is meaningless, isn't it?"_

"_J-Just finish me off. . ."_ Freed said_. "We're nakama you know. We laugh together, smile together, and walk together. . ."_

"_Sh-Shut up..! The only nakama I have is Laxus!" _

"_That's not true, is it? You realized that too, Freed."_ He looked at her with wide eyes. "_I don't think it's such a completely bad thing to cling to one single person. . . But you have any number of people all around you. People are always connected to one another. . ."_ Mira smiled.

Freed started trembling, holding back his tears and emotions_. "You see . . . you just have to reach out your hand and there's someone right here."_ Mirajane said grabbing his hand and holding it in hers.

"_When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind."_ Freed clenched his teeth as tears started to come into his eyes.

Tears streamed down his face as her moved his hand to cover his eyes. Mirajane just smiled holding his hand.

_"I-I-I never wanted to do this..!"_

"_I know, I know."_

"_You can never beat that girl. . ."_ Cana said sniffling also. "_Let's all enjoy the harvest festival together next year, okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah. . ."_


	14. Laxus x Mirajane

**Also From Emil C. Enjoy. **

_You can't go forward if you keep looking back._

After Laxus got expelled from Fairy Tail, it was just so depressing for Makarov and not to mention Natsu.

Even if he thinks Laxus is an ass he still believes he's a part of Fairy Tail. Mirajane could even see the sad faces on Freed also.

His friend and leader were kicked out and Laxus meant everything to him. It was really sad for a couple days until things got back to normal.

The rowdy Fairy Tail was the same as ever. When the fantasia started Mirajane even saw Laxus there. She worries about everyone, nakama or not everyone is human.

One day when Mirajane was shopping she saw Laxus by the park. She thought he had left Magnolia for somewhere but guess not.

She went over to him and sat down next to him, startling the lightning mage.

"_You're still in town, Laxus?"_

"_Hn."_ He replied.

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. . . I feel like I still have some unfinished business here. . ."_ Mirajane smiled at him. "_You can't go forward if you keep looking back_." Laxus looked at her with wide eyes. It surprised him on what she said.

"_You need to move on . . . we forgave you on everything. Laxus just keep pushing forward. Nothing is impossible if you just try hard enough._" Mira stood up and smiled down at him.

"_You're still family, no matter what. Once a part of Fairy Tail, always a part of Fairy Tail. Stop looking back onto the past and push forward, alright?"_

"_Hn, Thanks Mira."_

"_You're welcome! Now get moving Laxus! You have a big journey ahead of you!"_ She said waving goodbye.

Laxus smiled as he watched her disappeared.

"_That's right. . . I can't go forward without letting go of the past. . . Thank you Mirajane. Thank you."_


	15. Lucy x Natsu

Natsu x Lucy

_"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell."_

Natsu breaks into my house a lot. He was that crazy noisy kid everyone loves, also the man I love dearly. He did bring me to Fairy tail, my home and my awesome guild.

He's been coming to my house a lot and then going to the guild with me like any normal best friend would do.

He also tells me love and life quotes everyday which I found weird since he's not a type of guy who'll remember those things or research them even.

Then one day he didn't come to my house and I went to the guild by myself. When I got there Natsu wasn't there either.

I just brushed the weird feeling off me as I made my way to the bar, I greeted people and they greeted me back.

I was at the bar when Natsu came rushing into the guild with an uneasy look on his face. He came to me, grinning nervously.

I was curious on what was wrong with him and so I had to ask.

"_What's wrong Natsu?"_

"_Hey Lucy, you know that saying. . ."_

"_What saying?"_

"_Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn your house down, you can never tell. . ." _He told me nervously. I nodded staring at him intensely.

Where was he going at this you say? A horrible wrong way. _"Well . . . first I want to say that you look so beautiful today."_

I blushed at his compliment and finally something he said made me snap. "_And I burned your house down."_

My face dropped as it turned into an angry glare. You cannot believe how badly I hurt him and how long I needed to stay at his pig style house.

But the good thing was . . . he told me I was beautiful. . .


End file.
